Wicked communications
by Swirlyer
Summary: In which Jim uses the mental bond for wicked plans, kind of like phone sex. Rated M for dirty 'talk', beware.


**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own Star Trek.

**A/N:** I wanted to do a spirk with basically the equivalent of phone sex but with a mental bond because like, no one's done that before and you can't stop me. Plus I totally imagine Jim using the bond for having his wicked way with Spock. Also, I'd be willing to do a second chapter with, y'know, actual _sex_ if I get enough feedback. This is also my first spirk and my first fic on this account. Be gentle with me.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jim really should have known better than to tease Spock.

It just wasn't his fault that Spock got all possessive and hot and desperate whenever he wasn't able to fuck Jim when he needed to. Need being the key word, of course, because sometimes the Vulcan's want for him actually bordered on need. Yes, surprisingly, Spock was a horny bastard and they often went at it like rabbits. Jim shivered as he thought of how much hornier Spock would be if he didn't have his Vulcan controls and was full human.

Not that he was complaining, of course. Sometimes, Jim's own want for Spock bordered on need. And they complimented each other nicely because of it.

The bond, however, was new. To the astonishment of most people, Spock had been the one who suggested a complete mental bond. Spock had stated, and Jim quoted, 'I find it would be advantageous if we were to pursue a full telepathic bond in order to be able to communicate in undesirable situations, and so that I would be able to feel your emotions as you would feel mine so that we would be less likely to have any... misunderstandings.'

Basically, that was Vulcan bullshit for how Spock wanted to keep Jim all to himself, and that he couldn't do that if they were away from each other for long periods of time. The possessiveness had always been there, from day one, and Jim never tired of it. It made him feel wanted and alive, which was probably unhealthy now that he thought about it because most people would get angry if they had a boyfriend as protective as Spock was.

So... yeah, it was one of those freaky occurances where Jim couldn't help himself from teasing Spock.

Jim sighed in quiet boredom and looked at the black space in front of him. They wouldn't arrive at Starbase for awhile, possibly four days from they're current position, and Alpha shift was wearing on slowly but surely. They only had about twenty more minutes to go, if Spock was telling him the correct time.

'Spock, I'm bored.' Jim shared inside the telepathic bond.

Visually, Spock showed no signs that Jim had just connected to him but answered his bondmate almost immediately. 'I fail to see how I can amend that problem.'

And that was when it hit him.

Jim tried to hide his smirk, and almost failed, but he did manage to block his feelings from Spock so he wouldn't know his game. From across the room, Jim noticed Spock tense as if the thought of being blocked from Jim made him uncomfortable.

He really should feel bad about himself after this.

'I'm horny,' Was the answer he gave to Spock's questioning and slightly unsettled feelings.

Jim really wished Spock wasn't working at his station and was facing his way, so that he could see the Vulcan's expression. Jim, more experienced with the bond than he was given credit for, let only feelings of warmth and love through to reassure his Vulcan lover that he didn't have a grudge with him.

'Alpha shift ends in approximently 16 minutes. There is no harm done in waiting, Jim.' Spock replied at last, seemingly wary.

'But Spock, I'm really horny.' Jim pretended to complain, trying to keep his face even as he sent it to Spock.

'You have already stated this and are now becoming redundent.'

Jim frowned and pouted slightly. (Though he'd never admit it. Ever.) 'But I want you to fuck me like last night. All hard and grasping...'

There was another pause before Spock answered, 'Jim, I would ask that you don't suggest such things when we are both on duty.'

'Is that your way of saying not to turn you on while you're working? Come on, Spock, you know you want to be inside of me and much as I want you all hot and snarling above me...'

Pause, and then, 'I would ask that you cease this provocations. I find that I am becoming increasingly distracted. Please stop.'

Jim _did_ stop for a moment, waiting for what seemed like forever (and was actually two minutes) before sending back, 'You would finger me first, wouldn't you? You like that because your fingers are sensitive even for a Vulcan and you like to be in control of me at all times. You like that you can have me writhing under you by just touching me.'

There was no actual response to this for awhile, but Jim felt Spock's desire and want nearly take over the entire bond. Oh well. He'd just make sure Spock wouldn't be able to ignore him in favor of progress in his work.

'Then you'd fuck my mouth. I know you love to see my lips around your cock. My pretty pink lips, wasn't it? I would only be able to moan as you'd tangle your fingers in my hair and use it as grip to fuck deeper.'

'Jim... Please stop.'

'When we'd actually get down to the penetration, you'd be merciless. All smooth pale skin, slick with sweat even though Vulcan's hardly do... I make you illogical, don't I, Spock? Being inside of me takes away all of your Vulcan control. You'd growl at me and take me harder, as I would scream your name and come over both of us. I'd see the satisfaction in your eyes, as you'd follow close behind. Then you'd pull me close and hold me there, so that I wouldn't be able to move from you.'

Jim waited for Spock's response, expectant but not hopeful, and when he didn't receive one, he just smirked. He let his own stirrings of desire and lust flow through the bond.

Then Sulu stood up and stretched, smiling to Chekov as they left. "Didn't it feel like this one was a little longer than normal?" Sulu said conversationally as they're places were filled in by different crewmen.

Boy was that an understatement for poor old Spock, Jim thought wickedly and stood up too. He looked towards Spock, who was regarding him with an impossibly cold and stony expression. Jim only smiled, because Spock only did that when he felt his control's were slipping. "Care to join me to my quarters, Mr. Spock?"

The blond Captain received a nod, but no further answer.

Jim knew he was about to get fucked within an inch of his life, judging by the heat of the bond and the pure and utter lust in Spock's eyes once the turbolift's door's slid shut.


End file.
